A Long Time Coming
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones remain in contact after the war.


**Reserve Chaser 1 for the Wigtown Wanderers (QL Comp).**

 **Prompt by: My Dear Professor McGonagall: Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones fall in love and get married after the war.**

 **Prompts: (restriction) no Hogwarts staff is to be mentioned**

 **(word) possible**

 **Word count: 984**

 **Betas: DinoDina; Kage**

* * *

Kingsley took a deep breath as he looked at all of the newly proposed laws. He was currently acting as the Minister of Magic after the war and knew it would be a lot of work. There were many things that needed to be put into place to prevent another war, protect everybody, and ensure equality was established.

He had decided early on that he would look at every proposed law before making any final decisions. Hestia Jones had convinced him to put a deadline for assignments relating to any changes for now. He knew there would be more to pass his desk in the future, but for now, he needed to ensure everything was settled.

"Why do you always look bored?" Hestia asked from the doorway.

Kingsley looked up to see her leaning against the door frame, a smile on her lips and a bag in her hand. "That's just my face," he responded, knowing his lips had turned upwards at the company. His eyes flashed down to the bag with mild curiosity before meeting her eyes. "Should I ask?"

She took six certain steps towards him and placed the bag onto his desk. "Lunch." A thoughtful look passed her face as she paused. "Or dinner, if you consider the time."

Glancing at the time to confirm it _was_ dinner time, he offered her a nod of appreciation. He hadn't had lunch which made her act of kindness even more appealing. "Any updates on catching the remaining Death Eaters?"

Hestia sat down opposite him as she dived into the bag to pull out pasta salad - homemade by the looks of it. "It has been a busy month since the war ended. I think we've barely got a third of them. Most of them weren't vocal until the end of the war, but we're making good progress."

A third? Kingsley had seen the report of how many had already been sent to Azkaban, and how many more were waiting for a trial. He had hoped they had caught two-thirds at least. How so many people could follow and support such prejudice was beyond his understanding. The worst thing about her estimation was that there were likely those who believed in this prejudiced way of thinking who weren't actively Death Eaters, and who would continue to pollute the thoughts of others, including children.

A bowl of pasta salad with more salad added on the side was pushed towards him. "Eat up. We can't have you wasting away over paperwork."

With a smile on his lips at her kindness, he picked up the folk. "I usually prefer meat and bigger portions."

"Fine, next time you can do the cooking."

"Deal. How about this Saturday?"

There was a second of silence. "5 p.m.?"

"The charms will be lowered for you to apparate in."

* * *

Kingsley waved his wand to finish preparing the table as he focused on reading the letter from Hermione Granger regarding her S.P.E.W. movement. Giving elves equality laws would be trickier than ensuring all Muggleborns were treated equally. However, it would be easier than searching for all the Muggleborns whose records had been destroyed.

He placed the letter down, adding it to the pile of those with the highest potential. At one minute until five, he lowered his wards, giving access to anybody and remained alert. Now it was possible for anybody to apparate into his premises, but he also knew that Hestia would be right on time so he would only have to be on full alert for a minute.

The pop of apparition seemed loud in comparison to the quiet apartment. Both had their wands trained on each other for a split second before lowering them. Hestia's hair was down in a mop of black mess, framing her young face. "This is exactly as I expected your place to be."

Kingsley looked around the open kitchen, dinner, and sitting rooms. He had barely moved in, the walls were bare, the furniture came with the place and the sides were littered with piles of organised parchments. It didn't feel like home to him, just another office. "This is how you imagined my home to be?"

"More or less."

"This is nothing like my home… this is simply a place I currently sleep in," he told her before he added; "when I'm not sleeping in my office."

"Maybe I can help you to make it more… homely?"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at the suggestive tone of her voice. The two of them had flirted for a while, though they had remained completely professional. An outsider wouldn't have even noticed the small comments, the plans they made which didn't fall in line with being just friends. Even when they were both Aurors - before he accepted the acting MoM position - their back and forth conversations were always something which was hard to interpret.

She stepped towards him as her slightly calloused hand lifted her wand and froze his cooking. "That can wait."

A genuine smile made its way to his lips before he bent down and captured her lips. It wasn't long before he picked her up, the height difference making it uncomfortable to bend down so much. He had always been taught that pudding should come after dinner, but he didn't care, and obviously, neither did Hestia. It had been a long time coming.

* * *

Kingsley stood at the front of the small room, wearing his best purple robes with his hand instinctively hovering near his wand. As the double doors opened at the other end of the room and Hestia walked in, he felt his whole body relax. Her black hair was twisted elegantly away from her face, her cheeks rosier than he had seen in a while, and a smile on her face. It was not possible to be happier than he was right now. Soon Hestia Jones would become Hestia Shacklebolt.


End file.
